


Yurio won't say he's in love

by SaintedStars



Series: Yuri on Ice Songfic Project [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Let's not kid ourselves, M/M, Pre-Grand Prix Final, Songfic, Yuri on Ice songfic project, greek chorus - Freeform, hercules au, this was bound to happen, yurio is in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintedStars/pseuds/SaintedStars
Summary: After a lovely date in Barcelona before the Grand Prix Final, Yurio and Otabek are trying (and failing) to confess how they feel. Unfortunately, Otabek has to beat a hasty exit, leaving Yurio at the mercy (or lack thereof) of his own Greek chorus. Unfortunately, he's still stuck in a river in Egypt.





	Yurio won't say he's in love

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of my Yuri On Ice Songfic project and I really think that the ending is shit but I ran out of inspiration since I was writing most of this in a coffee shop and my brain short circuited right as I got to the end. Also all of this madness was fueled by the YOI voice blog family on Tumblr so you have them to thank.

Our story opens in a majestic but deserted gallery, home to many gorgeous works of art that displayed the most spectacular victories that the world of figure skating had to give. Grand sculptures showed men at the peak of their physical forms holding weapons, pottery that portrayed the struggle of man against monster and as our eyes wandered among the collection, they come to rest on a magnificent sculpture depicting two men, one holding the second aloft, standing on a plinth as a narrator began to speak.

“Long ago, in times , there was a Golden Age of Champions. And the greatest and strongest of all these heroes was the mighty Otabek Altin.”

“But what is the measure of a true hero? Ah, that is what our story-“

“Will you listen to him?” Came a voice seemingly out of nowhere, interrupting the narrator. The narrator in question, Yakov, looked rather irritated but didn’t try and continue his speech, knowing there was no point until They had had their say. The speaker went by the name of Christophe Giacommetti and he was, amazingly, leaning against the side of the painting on which he had been painted! He was one of several portraits that lined a nearby wall, cast into shadow by the light falling down on the statue.

“He’s making this story sound like some Greek tragedy!” He continued, pretending to faint and only causing the narrator’s temper to rise at his antics.

“Lighten up Yakov.” Another figure, this one being named Georgi, chimed in.

“Why don’t we just fast forward to the part that everyone came for?” Suggested a smaller figure named Minami. Yakov sighed but didn’t complain, setting down his microphone and the script that he had been reading from and instead began looking around himself.

“Alright, alright. Just let me find the remote.” He said, eventually finding it amongst the cushions of his couch in the sound booth.

He pressed the fast forward button and the scene changed, rushing through events at a rapid fire pace. He only stopped at what appeared to be the ending of a date between the two men in the sculpture, one being a petite blonde Russian who went by the name of Yuri Plisetsky and the other being the Kazakh in question, Otabek Altin. They were wandering around a grand garden that was filled with flowers of all kinds and colours.

If you were to look closely at the scene, you could possibly spot the figures of Chris, Georgi and Minami accompanied by four others. A pair of tall figures named Emil and Michele had joined them as well as two smaller males named Gaung-Hong and Leo.

Returning to the focus of our story, Yuri was laughing softly at something that Otabek had said and the Kazakh plucked a flower off of a nearby bush and handed it to Yuri who promptly blushed all the way up to his ears.

“Thanks… Thanks for finding me Otabek… But I don’t understand why you would. We’re rivals after all.” Yuri said, turning the flowers around in between his fingers.

“I always thought that we could be something more though…” Otabek said softly, his hands stuffed into his pockets casually.

“What do you mean?” Yuri asked confused.

“I mean… well…” Otabek said, seemingly grasping desperately for something to say.

“What?” Yuri asked, getting impatient.

“I… I always thought that we could be… friends.” Yuri could almost feel the tension snap around them like Yakov’s temper when Victor had been acting like the idiot that he was. From the spot from where they had been eavesdropping, the other skaters had facepalmed, groaning in dismay. Yuri had been friend-zoned!

“I suppose we… Yeah, we can be.” And they shook on it.

They walked together for a bit longer then Otabek glanced at his watch and cursed under his breath.

“I really need to get back. My coach is going to skin me alive if I don’t.” Otabek said and Yuri paused.

“Go on without me, I want to stick around here for a little while longer.” Yuri said, smiling a little and for a moment Otabek looked hesitant but the Russian insisted.

The Kazakh bid him farewell and walked away, thinking about how things had gone. Yuri moved back to sit on a stone bench, looking sullenly at the flower that he was still holding.

 

 

“ _If there's a prize for rotten judgement,_

_I guess I've already won that…”_

 

How could he have been so stupid? Of course Otabek would only want to be friends with him. Why had he let himself fallen that hard that easily?

 

“ _No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!”_

 

He tossed the flower away but Chris caught it, the skaters beginning to talk in unison.

 

“ _Who d'you think you're kidding?_

_He's the earth and heaven to you._

_Try to keep it hidden,_

_Honey we can see right through you._

_Boy you can't conceal it_

_We know how you're feeling_

_Who you thinking of?”_

 

Chris sauntered over to the blonde and waved the flower in front of Yuri’s nose, but was brushed away. Scowling, Chris blew a stream of air upwards out of his mouth which ruffled his hair.

 

“ _No chance! No way! I won't say it, no no!”_

 

He flatly refused to hear a word they had to say, something that Yakov was more than used to at this point.

 

“ _You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, oh oh.”_

 

They insisted, following him around the place.

 

“ _It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming ‘Get a grip Yura!’_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!”_

 

Yuri was almost howling with irritation, trying desperately to get away from these idiotic voices that insisted on nonsense. Even if he secretly believed what they were saying. It just hurt far too much to even think about it. He had been rejected far too many times so he’d more than enough of love for a lifetime. He had bigger and better things to deal with.

 

“ _Boy you can't deny it_

_Who you are or how you're feeling.”_

Yuri slapped both hands over his ears and moved down into the garden but somehow the voices managed to follow him. Dammit, this wasn’t a Disney movie! Why wouldn’t they leave him alone?

 

“ _Baby we're not buying_

_Hon we saw you hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up!”_

 

Damn it, he was 15! He was grown up. He was certainly more mature than these idiots had ever been!

 

“ _When you gonna own up that you got!”_ Chris called.

 

“ _Got!”_ Georgi echoed.

 

“ _Got it bad!”_ The rest finished, flourishing their jazz hands but this only received the derisive sneer

from Yuri.

 

“ _No chance no way I won't say it, no no!”_ Yuri snapped, looking for the way out. There had to be an exit somewhere.

 

“ _Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love!”_ They chanted.

 

“ _This scene won't play! I won't say I'm in love!”_ Yuri replied, wondering when the hell he had started rhyming along with these idiots.

 

“ _We'll do it until you admit you're in love!” ‘Isn’t that just my luck?’_ He thought desperately, his head beginning to pound

“ _You're way off base I won't say it. Get off my case I won't say it!”_

 

“ _Boy don't be proud it's okay you're in love!”_ They insisted, Yuri sinking down to lie down on a bench, rubbing his temples.

Staring up at the sky, he couldn’t help but think back towards Otabek and his heart started pounding hard against his ribs. It was the same kind of rush that he got whenever he had his grandfather’s pirozhki’s or watched J.J. trip over air and faceplant into the ground.

                                 “ _At least out loud I won't say I'm in love”_ He concluded, the smallest of smiles gracing his lips and the chorus high-fived each other. Mission accomplished.

Carefully, quietly, Chris reached up and placed the flower that Yuri had discarded behind his ear, disappearing back into the other garden decorations.

Up above, a brilliant line of light danced overhead as a shooting star sailed past.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this.
> 
> If you did, please leave me kudos and comments because I treasure each and every one.
> 
> Please visit me on tumblr at: saintedstars.tumblr.com


End file.
